


Missed You

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Ask Prompts (Explicit) [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Platonic" Bed Sharing, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, blow job wake up, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have to keep their relationship a secret. What happens when they're left alone?





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/) and you can join in on the fun!

“Y-yeah, that’s fine.” Marinette agreed. Maybe it was a little too easily given Alya’s stare.

“I mean, I’m doing better around him and I have a better chance now that ladybug’s off the market.” She explained. Alya’s squinting eyes stopped, but Marinette knew better than to think she was completely off the hook.

“Whatever you say, girl, just let me know if you want to switch back.” Alya sauntered off to Nino’s room, no doubt telling Adrien their arrangement. Marinette began to unpack her suitcase, claiming the bed closest to the window, one they’d probably end up sharing. She changed into her PJ’s starting the dirty laundry side of her suitcase.

_Knock knock._

Marinette smiled as the lock clicked and Adrien walked in.

“Hey, lovebug. Miss me much?” He asked, hugging her. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I was with you five minutes ago, silly kitty.” She almost went to ding the bell that wasn’t there. They had known for about three months, dating for two, and fighting over which relationship should be public first. Having Marinette and Adrien be a thing on the same day as Ladybug and Chat Noir would be too easy for Alya to pick up on. The choice was taken from them a month and a half ago when a camera caught the two superheroes kissing.

“Not much longer, buginette,” Adrien reassured her with his mind reading abilities. “For now, we get to share this room.” He waggled his eyebrows and Marinette giggled. Then she yawned.

“Sleep first, “sharing the room” later.” She said, hopping onto the bed. Adrien started to take off his shirt before he saw her staring.

“Do you mind?”

“Nope,” Marinette smiled sweetly and Adrien shook his head as he changed into his own pajamas. He climbed into bed with her, shutting off the light and spooning her from behind.

“‘Night, my lady.”

“Goodnight, chaton.”

***

Marinette woke to something pressing against her butt. She wiggled a bit, trying to figure out the mystery, finding that it twitched as she did so.

Waking up more, she realized she had the warm weight of a body behind her, puffing steady air on the back of her neck. Smirking to herself, she dove under the covers.

She pulled down the elastic waistband in front of her, allowing the semi-hard dick to spring free. She kissed the tip, hearing a small snort above her.

She paused, letting the breaths even out before licking a long stripe up his shaft. She heard a vague groan but this time she continued, taking the head into her mouth and sucking lightly. 

“M-mari?” A sleep-deep voice questioned. She slowly slid her mouth down his dick, and a hand tangled in her hair. She felt a tug but ignored it in favor of setting her own pace. She wiggled her tongue against his underside as she took more of him with each bob.

“ _Marinette_.” He whispered. She continued her pace, eventually reaching her limit. She wrapped her other hand around him, acting as an extension of her mouth as she moved up and down. 

She began to hear his breathing become pants and added a twist to the hand on his dick. Her other hand rolled his balls gently.

“I’m close,” Adrien whispered, his voice ragged from a combination of sleep and sex. She went a little faster, sucking as much air out of her mouth as possible.

“Mari, I-” He groaned as he came, Marinette keeping him at the back of her throat so she didn’t taste anything. When he was done, she let him fall out of her mouth with a wet plop.

“What was that for?” He asked as she emerged from the blankets.

“Missed you.” She answered simply, cuddling into his shoulder.


End file.
